Moving On
by LovingWolf93
Summary: A few weeks after the infamous breakup between Willow and Tara, Willow heads to the Bronze with Amy to have some fun, only to have a very unexpected run-in with Tara. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters. All are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy


**Moving On**

**Summary: A few weeks after the infamous breakup between Willow and Tara, Willow heads to the Bronze with Amy to have some fun, only to have a very unexpected run-in with Tara. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

**A/N: I know the time period is off, but I wanted it to be. This is a AU version of what happened at the Bronze with Amy, Willow, and Bri. **

**A/N2: Thank you Gimpy72 for all the help with this story and all my others. **

* * *

The sound of the music pulsing through the Bronze surrounded Willow as she went to knock another ball into the side pocket, smiling brightly as the ball slid in instantly. She continued playing the game, frowning as the ball missed by inches and knocked it sideways. Stepping back from the table, Willow moved aside so Amy could have her turn and watched as the brunette took her turn.

While Amy was shooting her third ball into the side pocket, two guys stepped up to where Willow was standing and smiled at her flirtatiously, causing Willow to give them a nervous smile in return. Amy, seeing the guys attention on her friend, decided to intervene and walked over.

"Hi," she said, smiling at the guys as one leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Hmm, lead the way."

Willow frowned at the brunette, unsure of what had been said. She caught Amy's brown eyes with her green ones, giving her a questioning look.

"Oh, we're going to dance," Amy explained, smiling. "Wanna come?"

"No, I'll just wait here with our drinks."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you want something more your style..." Amy started, looking over Willow's shoulder to where a young brunette and blonde were talking and waving her hand, sending a spell at the blonde.

Willow turned in confusion, surprise and horror flashing across her face as her eyes locked with a familiar set of blue ones and the blonde made her way over in their direction. "Amy, no," Willow whispered, forcing her eyes from the blue ones she loved so much to look at Amy pleadingly. "Please, not...not now...I'm not ready."

Before Amy could reply, the blonde stopped a few feet from Willow, smiling crookedly at her. "Willow, hi," Tara said, reaching out to run her hand through Willow's shoulder length red hair.

"Tara...you look good," Willow told her, glancing back at Amy pleadingly once more.

"Oh, Tara..." Amy mumbled, realization crossing her face as she realized that she had put a spell on Willow's ex-girlfriend.

"D-do you w-want to dance?" Tara asked, not understanding why Willow was so nervous.

Willow didn't say anything. She just stared into Tara's beautiful blue eyes until she saw Dawn come to stand next to them. "Dawnie, hi," Willow said, forcing her attention from Tara to Dawn. "Where's Buffy?"

"Um...I'm not sure. I guess she's looking for the big bad," Dawn explained, not understanding Tara's reaction to Willow and why the blonde had suddenly got up and left her.

Before she could think about it too much, Amy mumbled something and Tara's expression seemed to clear, hurt and anger replacing the look of interest that had been there moments before. "Um...did I miss something?" Dawn asked, still not following what was happening.

Neither Willow nor Tara replied as Tara quickly turned and stormed away from the redhead, unable to handle being near her after what had just happened. "Tara, wait!" Willow called, rushing after her.

"I definitely missed something," Dawn mumbled to herself as Willow ran after Tara.

"Tara, wait! Please! I didn't do it. I mean, it wasn't me. I tried to stop her," Willow explained, grabbing Tara's arm and pulling her to a stop.

"You used magic on me, Willow! You used it on me to make me want you!" Tara challenged, angrily watching the redhead.

"I wasn't the one that did that. Amy...she was trying to help me move on. She didn't know it was you."

"So if it hadn't of been me then some other poor girl would have been under your spell," Tara snapped, looking at Willow with disgust and disbelief written across her features.

"No! I would have told Amy to stop. I wasn't ready to move on. I don't want to move on, Tara. I'm sorry she put the spell on you. I'm sorry that I put those spells on you, but I can't change what happened. If I could, I would, but I can't!"

Tara just stared at her in silence, trying to think of a way to explain things to Willow so that she could understand what she was saying. Her blue eyes were still filled with anger as she stared down at the redhead.

"If you can't cut back your magic usage, then you might as well move on. I'm not going back into that unhealthy relationship, Willow. You violated my mind twice, and your friend just did so again. I won't tolerate that," Tara told her, frowning at Willow. "Either move on or get help."

With that said, Tara turned and walked back into the club in searched of Dawn, leaving Willow standing outside watching her with a hurt look on her face. "I can't move on from you," Willow whispered to the air. "You're my everything."


End file.
